


Mistress

by MKV_SuomiSQfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Happy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKV_SuomiSQfan/pseuds/MKV_SuomiSQfan
Summary: ''She feels like a dirty mistress, like she always does afterwards.''Just something that popped into my mind when I was feeling frustrated about CaptainSwan.. Regina's thoughts and anguish as well as Evil Queen's of being only a mistress. This was written after the episode The Other Shoe.





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first published Swan Queen fanfic! Just little something I can dream of when the show ends and there's still no SQ. I hate cheating and in no way condone that, but I'll take even this slight SQ than none at all. Please tell me what ya think!

Her eyes follow the blonde hair and the leather jacket, this time black. She always gets up after she hears her bedroom close and watches her go. She feels like a dirty mistress, like she always does afterwards.

But she never speaks.

She never says a word how unfair it was for her. She never says how much it hurts her. She never says how much she loves her.

She shows.

Everytime the blonde woman shows up on her doorsteps, she pulls her in and they make their way upstairs.

A sigh escapes her lips as the blonde woman finally disappears into the shadows. The blonde again ready to pretend to her family, and to her boyfriend. And as morning comes, she has to be ready to pretend that she doesn't love the blonde and that they are best friends and nothing else.

She goes back to her bed and inhales the blonde's scent.

_Next time,_ she promises to herself once again. _Next time I will tell her the truth._

She falls asleep inhaling the scent of their joined scents.

* * *

 

The blonde hugs her as she walks in to Granny's. She inhales deeply, taking in the blonde's scent.

''Hook asked about yesterday,'' the blonde whispers. ''I told you needed me because of Robin.''

Her heart squeezes, but she rolls her eyes at the blonde, seemingly irritated.

''Was that necessary, Ms. Swan?'' she asks, with irritation on her voice.

''Well, yeah,'' the blonde replies, with humour in her voice, as she slungs her arm around her shoulder.

For a second she relishes the touch before shrugging it off.

''So, what is it this time?'' she asks as she sits down.

''Evil Queen,'' Snow replies. ''She threatened Emma.''

Her eyes shoot at Emma, demanding an explanation. ''When?'' she demands to know.

The blonde shrugs. ''Just a few hours ago, Regina,'' she replies. ''She said she wants to hurt me.''

Her eyes widen in horror, as she realizes, that the Evil Queen knows. She mentally slaps herself for being idiotic, of course she knows, she is her.

''What exactly she said?'' she asks, through gritted teeth.

The blonde looks thoughtful. ''I asked why would she want to hurt Ashley and she responded: _I don't. I wanna hurt you. I want you to see how pointless you are._ ''

She ignores the need to take her in her arms and tell her that she isn't pointless, and all this is just the Evil Queen's plan to make her feel like it.

''We saved her, by the way,'' the blonde continues. ''Ashley.''

She nods distracted. ''Good,'' she murmurs.

* * *

 

She makes her way through the woods waiting for the Evil Queen to come to her.

''Looking for me?''

She turns around to face her twin. ''Explain!'' she demands angrily.

Her twin smiles. ''Oh, Emma? She hurts us, I hurt her back.''

She frowns. ''Us?'' Realization dawns on her. ''You mean you love her too?''

Her twin rolls her eyes sarcastically. ''Of course, you idiot,'' she snaps. ''We might not be the same, but we are part of each other, you know.''

''But...''

''You think I didn't love Daniel, too?'' There's a twinge of hurt in her voice. ''Why do you think I surfaced?''

She sighs quietly. ''If you love her, you don't want to hurt her.''

The queen shrugs. ''I'm not you.''

''Hurting her will only hurt you more,'' she warns.

''It can't hurt more than it hurts now.''

She drops her eyes, and closes them. ''It can. You know that as well as I do.''

The Evil Queen sneers. ''Are you sure about that?''

She looks into the eyes of her own sadly. ''You know that,'' she insists. ''Do you really wanna hurt us both this way?''

The queen's shoulders drop in defeat. ''I just want her to dump the pirate.''

''I know.''

For a second they keep quiet, and for the first time she feels connected to her twin after separating from her.

* * *

 

They both are there. She and her twin. Watching as their happy ending gets married to the one-handed wonder. They squeeze each others hands in support and they know that even though it hurts, they want her to be happy and if marrying the pirate and keeping her as a mistress is what it takes they let it be. Both smile as the blonde catches their eyes as the blonde says 'I do'. It is done. She is a mistress officially now.


End file.
